Eyes Like Mine
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: "What if it has my eyes?" Bixlow, Lisanna, and the mayhem that comes with learning you are soon to be a parent. Now being continued!
1. First To Know

**Just a short little piece for a pair that I've been sort of obsessing over lately. And also somewhat inspired by Klika-lio and her version of Bixlow's backstory in her fic _To Forget to Remember_. (You should all give said fic a read, by the way, because it's awesome.)**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness, this is my first time writing for this fandom and for these characters! I hope you like it nonetheless :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the baby. And I'm pretty sure Bixlow will fight me for it. Hiro Mashima owns everything else.**

**Summary: "What if it has my eyes?" Actually, I think I'd be happy if it did.**

**Eyes Like Mine  
By: Saya Moonshadow  
**

When I tell him the news, the first thing I notice is that he looks radiant. He is shocked as well, but even through the shock, the corners of my husband's mouth go up and up and up. His tongue, for once, stays _inside_, and he asks me to repeat it.

"What'd you just say?" he asks, still grinning. I can't see his eyes behind his visor, for that is the point of it, but I know they are just as bright and excited as the rest of him.

"I'm pregnant, Bixlow," I say again. I don't bother trying to lead up to it, because that will never work. He's astonishingly good at reading subtext, but if I dilly-dally around too much, he becomes worried. I hate it when he worries about me. "I visited the doctor today, and he confirmed it. I'm pregnant."

Though I still can't see his eyes, I can feel them moving down to rest on my belly, which still has yet to swell. He moves forward, and suddenly I am being lifted into the air and he is swinging me around and dancing in a circle, laughing at the top of his lungs with his tongue lolling out.

Typical Bixlow, I think, and try not to get too dizzy. I have a feeling he won't much appreciate it if I puke on him, especially with the morning sickness just beginning to set in on me these days.

It was Bixlow who told me to go see a doctor, after he witnessed me throwing up a few times in succession. At that point, I had already had a feeling I knew what was going on, but I admit that I was a little unwilling to believe it. Now, though, I am just excited.

I have always dreamed of having a happy marriage and of raising a happy child (or, really, children), and finally, I will get to live the second part of that dream. For, honestly, how could any child of mine and his be anything but happy? I, who am naturally upbeat, and Bixlow, who is always laughing about something or another, will surely create a happy child.

I want so badly to see it, I can hardly stand to wait an entire nine months. And I'm willing to bet right now that Bixlow feels the same way.

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks, his laughter fading away completely and his smile turning into a frown. I frown as well as he sets me back on the floor. What is he worrying about? Literally just a second ago, he was laughing and more excited than I've ever seen him. Why isn't he smiling anymore?

One hand goes to rest on my shoulder, and the other on my belly, lightly pressing his fingers in. He is always gentle with me, which I appreciate sometimes and dislike others. Right now, I'm disliking it.

"It..." he begins, and then stops.

If I could see his eyes, I imagine they would be wide and filled with the worry that is infusing his voice right now, and I want to know what is bothering him so much. Green light fills the slits of his visor as his Figure Eyes activate, as they nearly always do when he's stressed.

I don't understand. Why isn't he happy about this anymore? I had expected him to be happy; I'm not prepared for this new development.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask, staring up at him - God, he's really tall. I just barely come up to his shoulders, and even then, that's a stretch. "You're happy about this, right? Don't tell me you don't want it...?" I can feel my eyes start to tear up. The thought of Bixlow not wanting the child we made together hurts more than anything else I've ever felt.

"No!" he says quickly. "Or, yes. I want it. I really freakin' want it, Lisanna, ya don't have to worry 'bout that."

His words are comforting, but I'm still worried. If he wants it, then why is he reacting so badly?

"Then what...?" I ask, and he flounders for a moment. Bixlow _always_ knows what he wants to say. This is so uncharacteristic of him that I begin to wonder if he's been replaced with a Pod Person or something (note to self: never let Levy choose the movie for Saturday Movie Night again) until he blurts out, "Eyes!"

I blink. Eyes...? What does he mean? Of course it will have eyes...

And then his meaning hits me, just as he says, sounding almost desperate, "What if it has my eyes?"

Actually, I think I'd be happy if it did.

"Red isn't such a bad color," I say, and he frowns at me.

"That's not what I meant," he practically growls. I giggle a little - no matter how frustrated he gets with me, he never does anything worse than throwing me over his shoulder and- well, I won't get into that. The point is, I'm not afraid of him, and never will be. I have no reason to be, and I doubt he will ever give me one. "I meant, what if it inherits my...Figure Eyes?"

The green light is still in the slits of his visor, as if to prove a point.

His Figure Eyes are simultaneously his pride and his greatest source of grief, for while they are the reason he became a mage, they are also why he consistently keeps the upper half of his face covered up for fear of hurting someone with their power.

"Then it will inherit your Figure Eyes," I smile, and he growls again.

"I don't want it to go through the same thing that I went through," he tells me, and I sober up immediately. Bixlow doesn't often talk about the first time he discovered he had that power, and I don't press him about it. In fact, it took years for him to divulge the whole story to me, and according to him, not even Fried and Evergreen know all of it. When he wants to talk about it, he does, and when he does, I listen because that's what he needs. "It was hell for me, Lisanna, worse than hell. I had no idea what the fuck was happening to me, and I hurt people because I didn't know how to control it. I _still_ don't have it completely under control. I don't want this kid to go through that shit like I did."

"But it won't," I tell him, and his hand on my belly goes slack for a moment with surprise. I use this opportunity to take it in both of my own. "You're here, right? And _you_ will know what's happening if he ends up with it. You were all alone when it happened to you, but that won't be the case for him - or her. You can teach him. As for being unable to control it, you manage pretty well even with that, don't you? Even if he doesn't want to use a visor, there are still glasses to help him keep from hurting anyone. It's not the end of the world, Bixlow, I promise.

"And anyways," I continue, since he has yet to do anything except stare at me with his mouth hanging slightly open, "it might not even inherit your eyes. What if it inherits _mine?_"

Elf-niichan and Evergreen's daughter inherited his eyes, after all, with no sign of the Stone Eyes that so plagued Evergreen's childhood in sight. With a little luck, this child of ours might be the same way.

"If it inherits your eyes, then that'll be fucking sweet," Bixlow says, and I smile to see that he's finally begun to pull himself back together. But then I frown and give him a light smack on the arm.

"Language! You can't talk like that in front of a baby."

He gives me an incredulous look, his visor dark again now that his distress is mostly gone. "It ain't even _here_ yet. We still got, what, another nine months till it comes?"

"Even so, I won't have my baby's first word being a curse," I say, and he sighs aggravatedly again.

"I'll never understand you," he says, and I giggle again because for now, his worries are gone. In a way, I'm glad that he thought to worry, because it _is_ a legitimate fear - it was something that hurt Bixlow when he was young, and he doesn't want our baby to have to suffer like he did. I'm glad he loves our baby enough to already be worried about it.

"But you love me for it," I say.

He moves his head in a way that tells me he is also rolling his eyes, but at least he is smiling again - tongue hanging out and everything. I begin to laugh suddenly as I imagine our baby smiling like that as well, and he laughs too when I tell him this.

There are no problems. I'm happy, and Bixlow is happy (enough so that he picks me up and begins dancing me around again where he left off), and our child will be just as happy when he or she finally comes. My life is wonderful.

And then I grimace and push myself out of Bixlow's arms. He stumbles, but I have no time to attend to that as I dash to the bathroom of our home just in time before the contents of my stomach come up.

I hear him behind me as I wipe my mouth with my hand and cough. He hands me a wet towel, which I take gratefully and wipe my face with.

"Not gonna lie, though," he says. "That's kinda gross."

_"Gross!"_ one of his dolls yells behind him. Hm, I see they finally decided to make their opinions known...

I smack him on the arm again. No doubt about it, the next nine months are going to be rather interesting. In a myriad of ways.

And then Bixlow stiffens up and groans, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I repeat the question twice more before he finally does.

"We still gotta tell everyone you're knocked up. Your brother's gonna try to _kill_ me!"

I can't help it. Even though he's giving me a look that says _it's not funny_, I still laugh anyway.

God, I love my life.

* * *

**AN: And, um, there you have it! Probably a little OOC, but I'm satisfied. I've been wanting to write something for this fandom for, like, ever now, and I'm glad I was finally able to do so.**

**I've got a couple more ideas, so I may continue with this one and go all the way through till the little one is born...what do you think? Or is it fine as a oneshot?**

**NOTE: As usual, please do not review for the sole purpose of flaming the pairing. You have your preferences, I have mine, and this is one of my favorites. So if you don't like it, just hit the back button and move along, k?**

***insert generic request for reviews here***


	2. For All To Hear

**Hey, all! Thank you for the reviews and for the favorites and alerts as well! This is a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad to know that there are people who are enjoying it! 8D**

**I was going to wait until tomorrow to finish this chapter, but the Plot Bunny Fairy decided to make a sudden return, and...well, here we are XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own that which you don't recognize as canon, unless otherwise noted. **_**Fairy Tail**_** and all canon material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Summary: "What if it has my eyes?" Bixlow, Lisanna, and the mayhem that comes with learning you are soon to be a parent.**

**Eyes Like Mine  
By: Saya Moonshadow  
**

"Your brother is going to kill me."

"No, he's not, he'll be happy about it!"

"Yeah, and you didn't hear what he said to me before we got married. He was all, 'JUST TOUCH ONE HAIR ON MY LITTLE SISTER, AND YOU WILL BE A MAN NO MORE'! Somehow, I think getting you pregnant counts as 'touching' you."

"Bixlow," I laugh - I can't help it. The look on his face right now as we stand outside the guild the day after I told him about my pregnancy is hilarious. "That was, as you yourself just said, _before we got married._ Elf-niichan knows what married people do; he's done it with Evergreen-"

"_He threatened me during our wedding that if I did anything-_"

"Look," I say finally, "_I'll_ handle Elfman. You can handle Mira-nee!"

If anything, this just serves to horrify him even more. "Oh _God_ no. _No._ Remember when you told her we were gettin' hitched? She started crying about white-haired, tongue-waggin' babies or somethin', I dunno-"

"She did the same thing when Elf-niichan and Evergreen told her they were getting married on Tenrou Island," I assure him. "And that was _before_ they announced it for real. It's just what Mira-nee does; there's nothing to worry about, OK? So can we _please_ just go in and break the news already?"

He hesitates, and I can see just how reluctant he is to face my siblings about this. Ordinarily it would be different, I know - had he married anyone else, he wouldn't be dealing with a Demon and a Beast as his siblings-in-law, both of whom just so happen to be very protective of their little sister - aka, me. I'm not worried about him regretting having a baby with me just because my siblings might give him grief about it - no, after he sees that they won't try to kill him, he'll decide he doesn't care what they think and then probably get into an argument with Fried over whose kid will kick more ass as a mage.

Crude, but undeniably Bixlow to the core.

"Please?" I blink up at him and widen my eyes. Puppy eyes. Not even Bixlow can resist the ones that I'm capable of pulling off, and I'm not at all ashamed to admit that I've used them on several occasions to get my way with him. I'd almost be willing to say that mine are better than Levy's, but, well, anyone who can charm _Gajeel_ into doing something with just a look wins the competition, hands down.

"OK, OK, fine, are you happy now?" Bixlow asks exasperatedly, and I start laughing again.

"_Happy! Happy!"_ Pappa chants next to him. Bixlow flicks him away, and the doll cackles as he goes to float with the rest of his fellows.

And so, before he can make a last-second attempt to run or any other excuses why we should just wait until I'm too big to hide it anymore, I grab his hand and drag him through the doors and into the guild.

* * *

As usual, the guild is utter chaos.

I duck and weave through the maelstrom, still dragging Bixlow behind me, though he has a slightly harder time making it through - he's a lot bigger than me, and can't squeeze through as easily as I can. In fact, he's hit in the face with a flying beer mug at least twice before we make it to the bar, and when I turn back to assess the damage, I find him getting ready to lob the second mug back at whoever threw it - apparently it was either Max or Warren, and after a split second, Bixlow decides he doesn't care who it was and throws it back over, clocking Warren in the back of the head.

I sigh and tug on his arm, dragging him over to Mira-nee, who, as usual, is minding the bar and being almost completely impervious to all the craziness going on in front of her.

"Ah, Lisanna!" she says, leaning over to give me a hug. She pats Bixlow on the arm and then goes back to the glass she was cleaning. "You guys are here rather late today. Did something happen?"

"Sssssorta," I say, and squeeze Bixlow's arm.

Mira-nee cocks an eyebrow at me. "Sorta?" she asks, looking confused. "What do you mean by 'sorta'? Did something happen?"

And now she looks worried...I have to hurry and get this out before she (or anyone else, for that matter) jumps to any conclusions. It's happened before, and in this guild, anything is possible so any rumors, no matter how outrageous they are, will be taken as absolute truth.

"Nothing bad!" I assure her, and she calms down somewhat. For a split second, her attention snaps down to the tiny boy sitting on the counter next to her, but he just blinks his big blue eyes at her and goes back to drinking his milk.

My nephew, Mikhail. Mira-nee and Fried's firstborn. He's an adorable little thing, only a year and a half old, and already it looks like he's going to grow up to be just like his daddy.

"It's just..." and my sister's attention snaps back to me. "Well, can you get everyone's attention for me? I have something _really_ important to say!"

Mira-nee looks at me, and then at Bixlow, and then back at me with her eyes slightly narrowed for a moment, but finally nods. "OK. Hang on a sec."

And then my sister is climbing up onto the bar with a metal beer mug and a wooden spoon in her hands, and yelling over the din, "OK NOW, EVERYBODY SHUT UP! ...I SAID, _SHUT UP!_"

And they do, immediately, though I refrain from mentioning to Mira-nee that it's probably because she used her Satan Soul voice on those last two words. I can't think of anyone, not even Master Laxus or even old Master Makarov, may he rest in peace, who would willingly stand up to my sister when uses _that_ voice.

Speaking of Laxus, he's looking over at us and smirking. He always did have a way of knowing what's up with his Raijinshuu before anyone else does, but I'm _really_ hoping he's not smirking for the reason I think he is, if for nothing than for the fact that I just want to surprise everyone with the news. It's not a surprise if people already know, after all!

"OK!" I yell out, climbing on top of the nearest table. I keep a grip on Bixlow's shoulder just in case either a) I start to fall, or b) he tries to make a run for it again. "Thank you all for your attention, and sorry for taking your attention away from...whatever it was you were doing before!" I hear Bixlow let out a snort, but ignore him. "But, Bixlow and I have big news for you, because I'm pregnant! We're finally gonna have a _baby!_"

And for a minute, the guild is silent. I glance back at Mira-nee, who's staring at us both in shock, and at Mikhail, who's still drinking his milk without a care in the world. Laxus's shoulders are shaking, trying to hold back laughter, and across the room, I can see Cana openly gaping at me, an entire barrel of beer held in her arms. Fried is standing by the request board with wide eyes, and Elf-niichan nearly drops his three-year-old daughter, Hana, in shock. Only Evergreen's timely intervention saves Hana from dropping.

I blink, glance at Bixlow, and then stare back out among the guild. Why aren't they doing anything...?

And then I hear someone's voice shout out, "HOLY CRAP! A BABY!"

And just like that, the guild comes to life again.

Suddenly I'm being rushed from all sides by my guildmates, all wanting to congratulate us on our impending new family member. Not expecting it to happen this fast, I wobble and nearly fall off the table, saved at the last second by Bixlow, who grabs me before I can faceplant and sets me back on my feet. Exhilarated, I start laughing and cling to him for support. I can't help it; the amount of happiness our announcement has given our guildmates makes me so incredibly happy as well.

Master Makarov spoke truly when he said that a guild laughs, cries, and lives together, didn't he? I don't see one unhappy face right now, and it's all because of something truly only pertaining to Bixlow and me. But in a way, I guess it pertains to everyone else as well. After all, this child will be a part of this entire family as it grows up.

I'm getting giddy just thinking about it...

The crowd parts like the ocean as Mira-nee comes barreling in to sweep me up and spin me around almost like Bixlow had done the day before, sobbing hysterically into my shoulder. "Oh, Lisanna!" she cries, "This is so wonderful! When did you find out?"

"P-put me down and I-I'll tell you!" I tell her dizzily, and I have to take a minute to regain my bearings once she's done so. Once I'm normal again, I say, "Actually, I only just found out yesterday - remember how I told you I was going to the doctor to find out why I'd been feeling so weird lately? Well, he ran some tests and it turns out I'm not sick at all!"

"Nope, just pregnant," Bixlow says behind me, turning his gaze away from Fried, who is attempting to congratulate him, for a moment.

Everyone starts laughing, but then Fried has to go and ruin it by saying, "I just hope it looks like its mother; I'd feel bad if it turned out like you."

Bixlow punches him in the arm, but Mira-nee freezes up, eyes as round and big as dinner plates. Wonderful; I can already tell what's going through her mind right now.

"O-OH GOD!" she wails, burying her face in her hands, and Bixlow and I both shoot a glare over at Fried, who shrugs at us apologetically.

"Mira-nee," I say comfortingly, patting my sister on the back, "it's OK, really, I promise I'll try to teach it not to do that...too much, anyway..."

Because, really, I can't imagine any kid of ours not doing that grin at _least_ once during its lifetime.

As I'm busy trying to get Mira-nee to stop sobbing, I feel a touch on my arm and lift my eyes to meet those of Lucy. Ah, I forgot to mention her, didn't I? Well, contrary to the expectations of many, Lucy and I have yet to get into a catfight about anything, not even Natsu, who she married a few years ago in one of the most explosive, lively weddings I've ever heard of, much less attended. In fact, she and I have been good friends since my return from Edolas, and even back when I still loved Natsu, I was unable to not appreciate just how much they needed each other.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squeals, giving me a big hug. Or, well, she tries to, anyway; her stomach is a little too big these days for too much. Her baby is due in about a month, and as she wraps her arms around me, I feel the child in her belly kick out in protest. "Whoops, sorry," she laughs, patting it to calm it down. Her eyes meet mine, sparkling with as much excitement as I'm currently feeling. "So, just yesterday, huh? You're, what, just a couple weeks along, then, right?"

"Yup!" I reply, and then my attention is swept up by her husband, who appears behind me in a flash and lifts me up into a tight hug.

"YOU'RE HAVIN' A BABY!" Natsu yells at me, squeezing harder.

I can feel my ribs beginning to crack... "Y-yes, Natsu," I wheeze out a laugh, "but I also need to breathe. Can you put me down?"

He does so, wincing as Lucy gives him a smack over the head and an admonishment to be more careful. Gray and Juvia are next, pushing their way to the front of the crowd to see me. Juvia is practically - scratch that, she _is_ in tears, wailing just as loud as Mira-nee was a moment ago, but with happiness rather than dismay. Gray, meanwhile, just looks the same as ever - calm and collected, but still smiling broadly.

After a moment of Juvia's gushing, Gray drags her off before she can start flooding the place with her tears, finally being forced to shut her up in one of the few ways that works - kissing her. It works, but Juvia promptly tackles him, and- I turn my eyes away, giggling.

Things are starting to escalate out of control, and I can see my brother attempting to make his way through the crowd without upsetting Hana in his arms. "A MAN LETS PEOPLE THROUGH TO SEE THEIR SISTERS!" he roars over the din, and it's echoed by Hana yelling, "A MAN!" in her squeaky little voice.

Elfman couldn't be prouder of Hana's imitations of him, but it gives Evergreen no end of grief to see her beautiful toddler, who is usually dressed in a nice little gray and white dress and shiny black shoes, with her light brown hair done in curls, attempting to join in every bar brawl that starts up, all the while bellowing about all the things a real man does. Me, I just think it's nothing short of hilarious. Hana will grow out of it eventually, but for now, why not let her have her fun? She also imitates Evergreen's obsession with fairies by claiming to be a fairy princess, so I see no harm in it either way.

Just as I'm beginning to wonder if I should take cover, Master Laxus solves to problem by standing up and shouting, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

And just like that, there's quiet again.

I stay still as he walks up to me, even though he's smiling. He claps Bixlow on the shoulder and ruffles my hair, saying, "Congratulations, both of you. I'm glad I could be witness to this, even if any kid of yours-" he glances over at Bixlow, "is bound to be more trouble than it's worth." He raises his eyes to meet those of Mira-nee, who's still wiping at her cheeks. "I think this calls for a party. Do we have enough?"

She nods eagerly, all smiles and laughter again. See, I knew she'd get over it eventually! "We do, Master! We just restocked yesterday, so we're all good and ready for a party!"

"Good," Laxus replies, and sweeps his arm out, sending his cloak flying. "Then as your master, I command all of you idiots to get partying!"

The cheers are almost deafening, but I can still hear my husband's crazy laughter over it. I reach a hand out through the bodies that are already threatening to separate us as people begin to run around, getting things ready to start celebrating, but his large hand closes around my smaller one, and he pulls me into his chest with a slight thump. I rub my head as he laughs, and once the slight ache goes away, I waste no time in wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm so happy," I say, and he leans over slightly to hear me better. "I know you were worried, and honestly, I was, too, a little. But see, it's all fine!"

I can practically feel him grinning at me in that way he has. "Yeah, yeah, are you gonna brag about it?"

"Of course!" I say, looking up at him. "I always do, don't I?"

I can't see his eyes, but I know he's looking straight at me as he replies. He has on that smile I've only ever seen directed at me, though in a few months it'll be directed at our son or daughter as well, and he says, "Yeah. I don't mind, though."

"_She's right! She's right!"_ his dolls chorus behind him, making me laugh again.

I truly am happy, happier right now than I've ever been before. Letting go of Bixlow, I jump on my brother as he _finally_ manages to get through to see me, glomping him tightly as he wails into my shoulder much like Mira-nee was doing a few minutes ago. Turning back around, I can see Evergreen, holding Hana and giving Bixlow a quick, one-armed hug.

Oh yes, I'm happy. And I honestly can't wait for my baby to meet all of these wonderful people as well.

* * *

**AN: Fluffy, yes. But I like fluff. It's good for helping me unwind when nearly every other project I've got going on is very plot-driven and/or dramatic in some way XD**

**Also included are my general thoughts on the Lucy vs. Lisanna debate that still rages within this fandom for some reason. All I'll say on the matter is that I don't quite get why people think they hate each other, but hey.  
**

**I had a lot of fun with Elfman and Evergreen's daughter, so expect her to show up again in the future, along with Fried and Mirajane's son. I've got a couple sketches of both of them, so I'll probably post those on my deviantART at some point.**

**As usual, thank you all for reading, and I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Intimacy

**Hello, dear readers! I apologize for the wait. I got into a car accident a few weeks ago, and life was...kind of hectic for a while. That, coupled with being rather frustrated with the newer chapters and a rekindled obsession with **_**Soul Eater**_** made writing for this a little difficult, but the newest chapter was pretty sweet so I finally found it in me to finish this chapter up.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own that which you don't recognize as canon, unless otherwise noted. **_**Fairy Tail**_** and all canon material belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Summary: "What if it has my eyes?" Bixlow, Lisanna, and the mayhem that comes with learning you are soon to be a parent.**

**Eyes Like Mine  
By: Saya Moonshadow  
**

I love the way he says my name.

He has me up against the door of our room in our small house, that night a few hours after the party, alternately kissing me and saying my name in between each contact. His hands press my wrists against the wood behind me, and his knee is in between my legs.

The contact is wonderful. At times like this, I honestly can't imagine ever wanting someone else.

"Lisanna," he says, and then kisses me again, slow and deep. "Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna."

Truly, I love the way he says it, even though he argues that he says it like any normal person does.

Not really. Whereas most people will pronounce it as "lee-saw-nuh", he has always, since the first meeting, pronounced it as "lih-sanna". Call it a marked accent or _something_, but he claims he pronounces it the _real_ way. OK, then, Bixlow, we'll go with that.

In fact, it was his strange way of saying my name that actually saved my life once, from a mage who specialized in disguise magic. It was on a mission, he, Evergreen, and I had taken together, and they left me to hold down the fort with the client we were supposed to be protecting from a gang of thugs.

Lo and behold, after about an hour or two of being alone with our client, I saw Bixlow stepping out of the shadows and up to our campfire.

"_Has Evergreen come back yet?"_ he asked, looking at me from beneath his visor.

"_No,"_ I had replied, _"she's not back yet. I thought she was with you."_

"_We got separated,"_ he said. _"These things happen, Lee-saw-nuh, but seriously, she should be here by now..."_

And that was when I knew.

"_Oh, really?"_ I had asked, angling myself in front of our client, who was watching me with a scared and confused expression. Instead of playing games, I cut right to the chase.

"_If you know so much about us, then you should know that Bixlow never, EVER pronounces my name like that."_

And then I attacked.

I never told Bixlow about that, because that was before I came to love him. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure when it happened, exactly, but I do remember that that mission was when he and I first truly got to know each other for the first time. Evergreen had been too busy leading the team and discreetly pining over my brother, and to keep myself sane, I had busied my time talking to Bixlow, who, surprisingly enough, didn't seem to dislike my attempts at conversation.

"Ahh!" I clamp my mouth shut in an attempt to keep quiet, but it's really no use. He knows my body very well, and he knows all the spots that drive me wild. There's really no use in resisting by now, for either of us.

I can see him smirking at me in the gloom, his eyes watching me with more amusement than should be allowed. "What's the matter?" he asks, leaning forward and pressing his fingers back into _that_ spot. "Is something wrong?"

I give him a glare that I don't manage to keep up as he resumes his previous action.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," he laughs, leaning forward to bump his forehead against mine. "Get on with it already, huh?"

I manage to wrestle my hands out of his grasp and jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I kiss him. I'm not worried about him dropping me; he's very strong and much bigger than me, and was probably expecting me to do this - I've done it several times before, in fact, and the first time actually _did_ accidentally knock him over.

He huffs a laugh against my lips, one arm supporting my weight and the other groping behind me for the doorknob.

"So that's a yes, then?"

* * *

I actually used to be afraid of him, a little bit.

Now that seems impossible, given the fact that I'm currently lying on top of him, flushed and completely spent and tracing designs on his chest as he sleeps beneath me, but I really once held a fear of him and those strange red eyes that I now adore.

I blame it on his appearance, and his aloofness at first. He never spoke to anyone except for Fried and Laxus, and Evergreen once she came along, and that coupled with a sense of disdain for everyone else in the guild made me honestly, truly wary of approaching him. (Or any of the Raijinshuu, for that matter. They were all so aloof and withdrawn from the rest of us.)

At that point, I had been in puppy love with Natsu, who...well, I won't lie, he was more or less oblivious to my feelings. That's just how Natsu was, and I won't pretend to not still be a little in awe of how easily Lucy charmed him. I had tried for _years_, and he still didn't get the hint. Looking back, perhaps we didn't click as well as I thought we had, although I used to entertain the notion that, had I not been spirited away to Edolas the way I was, he and I could have been something _real_, not just in my imagination.

Bixlow was as different from Natsu as chalk is from cheese, and I say that as fondly as possible. Whereas Natsu literally does not get the concept of subtlety, Bixlow is exceedingly good at picking up on cues and hidden meanings (including some that aren't actually there, it must be admitted, but anything to get me out of my clothes, I guess...). He can read people like books, and uses it to his advantage. At first I thought it was just his magic that had caused him to gain such an understanding of people, but now I'm fairly positive that this is just how he naturally is.

More than his appearance or contempt for me and the rest of the happier members of our guild, the thing about him that scared me most was how easily he could figure me out. Even after I came back from Edolas to find that the Raijinshuu were now more social and much kinder than I remembered, Bixlow still remained a nerve-wracking thought in my mind.

Everyone else thought I was perfectly OK with Natsu and Lucy's obvious intimacy with each other - and I was, really. Mostly. There was a part of me that still ached horribly whenever I saw them together, but for their sake and that of my sanity, I hid it away and never spoke of it, instead presenting my usual happy persona to the world, and no one was the wiser for it.

And then along came freaking Bixlow and his dolls, and he more or less shattered my perfectly maintained illusion of calm.

"_It's obviously bothering you, and don't try and say that it's not, 'cause I know it is,"_ he had told me as I stared at him in shock, gaping like a fish. _"You're never gonna get better till you confront the problem, and lemme tell you, ignoring it like that is just gonna make it worse. You might as well do yourself a favor and get it over with b'fore it builds up."_

I don't even remember how the conversation got started, probably during a party or something, but I do remember how I had run home as soon as those words were out of his mouth and collapsed on my bed, sobbing my heart out. In a way, it had been a relief. I'd been holding in the tears till then, not even crying or being sad when I was alone, and to finally give in to those feelings truly did help.

Of course, the next day Bixlow's arm was in a sling, and when pressed about it he would only answer that it was none of my damn business and oh yeah, could I pass along the word that as soon as his arm was healed, Elfman was freaking _dead?_

I can't imagine being afraid of him now, not when every physical encounter we've had (sexual or otherwise) has been nothing short of gentle. He is definitely aware of our size difference, and although it drives me crazy sometimes, has only been rough with me a handful of times. He always leaves at least one mark somewhere on my body - today it's on my hipbone, and dear God I'd better hope my shirt doesn't ride up or someone will see - but I can't even say that those hurt either.

He's also a bit of a cuddle-whore, if the truth be told, but I've never mentioned this to anyone else. It's none of their business, and I can't say I mind the fact that my husband seems to crave holding me.

Hell, _I_ crave holding _him_, and I hate when he goes away on missions because it's honestly gotten hard to sleep without feeling him curled up around me.

The thought of the little one we'll be cuddling in less than a year's time brings a smile to my face, and I find myself imagining sleeping with our baby in between us. Perhaps it's just a romantic fantasy, but I don't see why the hell we shouldn't. I remember doing the same thing with my parents before the sickness took them, and I would dearly love to give my own child the same feeling of warmth and safety that I had whenever I did so.

And who knows, maybe it'll help Bixlow get over his little freakout about our baby's eyes.

There was once a time when he wouldn't open his eyes during our more intimate moments, and I was just about pulling my hair out by the time I snapped and put my foot down. He even once tried keeping on his visor! During sex!

"_Kinky,"_ I'd told him, laughing as he stared at me, _"but no dice. Take it off and look at me."_

I ended up having to tackle him and literally wrestle it off, but in the end, I got my way. I usually do.

It is indeed strange, I think as I shift to find a more comfortable position on top of him, but I actually can't imagine having my life any other way. I wouldn't trade this for anything, even if, once upon a time, I never would have thought I'd end up being married to the self-proclaimed creepiest member of the most aloof group in Fairy Tail.

Stranger things have certainly happened, I think sleepily, and finally drift off.

* * *

**AN: A little backstory on these two. Will probably delve into more (such as how they got together and whatnot) later.**

**Bixlow is indeed a fascinating character, if not a little weird (which is honestly part of why I like him XD). Despite not being major characters, he, Fried, and Evergreen have a LOT of personality. It makes writing or reading about them very fun.**

**Anyway, this chapter is mostly fluff because fluff is awesome and makes the world go 'round. And I was in the mood for some BiLi fluff. So there.**

**Please review! **


	4. Rain Walk

**A somewhat longer chapter this time! I deeply apologize for the wait as well; life has not been kind to me the past few months. The last week has been especially rough, but hopefully it will soon calm down. In the meantime, here's chapter four!**

**I tried to upload this a few hours ago, but apparently some system maintenance was going on. So here it is now!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own that which you don't recognize as canon, unless otherwise noted. **_**Fairy Tail**_** and all canon material belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Summary: "What if it has my eyes?" Bixlow, Lisanna, and the mayhem that comes with learning you are soon to be a parent.**

**Eyes Like Mine  
By: Saya Moonshadow  
**

"I've never seen anyone eat chocolate-covered avocados before," Bixlow informs me. "And I don't know if I can ever look at you the same way again, because seriously, _ew._"

I stick my tongue out at him and go back to my avocado (which, by the way, was not that bad).

A month and a week or so in, and I'm starting to crave weird things, things I would usually _never_ dream of eating, but now suddenly it's a matter of life or death that I get this stuff in my system. It doesn't look like the hormones are kicking in yet (which I'm grateful for, because watching Lucy go through that emotional roller coaster can be kind of painful), but the cravings have officially arrived.

I'm also going to start getting bigger soon, which Bixlow was very quick to point out (from across the room, naturally, just in case I decided to get revenge).

(And I did, by way of drawing mustaches on all of his babies. He was not pleased.)

To be honest, I've never been fat. I've always been a normal-sized girl, maybe not as well-endowed as some of the other ladies in the guild (Lucy and Erza come to mind), but my hips have always been shapely and my body fit from all the exercise I get.

Therefore, I don't really know what to make of this new situation. When I look in the mirror, I'm used to seeing a streamlined body that I can be proud of. And even though I know the reason for my weight gain will be because I'm _more or less_ pregnant, I can't help but blanch a bit every time I look at my stomach.

I'll get over it, I know - it's just a natural reaction for any woman whose husband has informed her that she's gained weight.

I sigh and lean back in the kitchen chair I'm sitting in. It's raining today, so Bixlow and I have decided to forget going to the guild and just relax. He doesn't much like rain - it pings annoyingly on his visor and gets through the slits, and he has to take it off to wipe his face - but I've always loved it. Loved walking in it, running in it, _being_ in it. Perhaps it's the animal blood in me, but I love nearly everything to do with nature, and rain is no exception. There's just something so refreshing about it, and about the way the world feels right after a storm has come and gone.

But unfortunately for me, Bixlow put his foot down.

"You're pregnant," he had told me, blocking the front door with his arms crossed and feet firmly planted. He towers over me by at _least_ ten inches (more than that, he has gleefully informed me more than once, but I like to think I'm not that short), but right then with that stern look on his face, the effect was especially pronounced. "And you need to be resting. Therefore, you will _not_ - I repeat, _NOT_ be going anywhere near that rainstorm. Don't give me that face; I ain't movin' till you do."

So, grumbling and promising revenge later on, I walked into the kitchen where I was promptly struck with my craving for a chocolate-covered avocado.

Levy brought over a bunch of pregnancy books yesterday, and there they sit on our little wooden kitchen table, stacked precariously and probably just about to fall. Bixlow sits across from me, legs propped up on the table and his nose in one of the books when he isn't busy making comments about my choice of a snack.

I'll admit I'm pretty amused by this - he usually isn't a big reader, and will be the first to tell you so. But as soon as Levy was gone, he had grabbed a book out of the pile and began to read.

Good God, he's more anxious about this baby than I am. Isn't it usually the mother who's freaking out the most?

Then again, we never did do things the usual way...

I frown when I notice the title of the book he's currently got, however - _Mages and Pregnancy: What to Expect_. I had flipped through that one last night, and there had indeed been a chapter about powers and inheritance in there. I have absolutely no doubt which one he's focusing so intently on right now.

Bixlow has always been a one-man show, and now is no exception. He tends to exaggerate his facial expressions, which I'm sure is a result of both his past as a performer and the visor that covers the upper half of his face, but even when he's hiding what he feels, I can usually count on his babies to let me know what's going on in his head. Right now they're moving restlessly around him, nervously chittering words I can only half make out.

"_What if, what if-"_

"_Gotta make sure-"_

"_Not safe-"_

"_Hate my eyes-"_

"_What if?"_

I can picture the way his eyes must look right now; probably narrowed in both nerves and concentration, with a good dose of worry in there as well, if the downturn of his mouth is anything to go by.

He glances up at me, and suddenly his mouth is in its usual position - aka, the tongue-lolling grin that my sister so fears our son or daughter will have.

"Somethin' on my face?" he asks teasingly. "Or is it just that hard to look away?"

I roll my eyes and take another bite of my avocado, even as the heat rises in my cheeks. "You wish."

He snorts and goes back to his reading, absentmindedly jangling one foot to some unknown rhythm. Or maybe he's just restless. Probably the latter, now that I think about it - and God knows I'm restless too. I glance out the window, which is still being pelted by the rain, and frown. Maybe if I'm extra quiet...

I get up and go to throw my avocado's empty shell in the trash, then wander out into the living room of our house. My shoes are by the front door. If I'm quick about it, I can slip them on and be out the door before Bixlow knows what's happening.

I glance back through the kitchen door. I can't see any of him except for his feet, still on the table and the left one still moving at set intervals. If I stay here for much longer, though, he will definitely notice. My gaze returns to my shoes.

So very tempting...

Maybe I'm being unreasonable about this rain thing. But I literally can't help it - when it rains, I go out and bask in it. It's just something that I do, and I doubt five minutes will kill me, no matter what anyone says. Jeez, even Mira-nee let me spend as much time in the rain as I wanted, and she was the definition of overprotective before my trip to Edolas. My rain walks were one of the few things Natsu and I didn't do together as kids, not that I've ever blamed him for that. His element is fire, and as a result he's never been overly fond of water or the cold. Happy wouldn't join me either, always preferring to stay with Natsu.

But that was OK. It was a time when I could just unwind and be by myself for once, thinking about whatever I wanted to and returning completely refreshed afterwards, all my frustrations washed away with the rain.

My mind is made up. I have to go outside for at least five minutes. Just five minutes, and then I'll come back in, but I'm going to go insane if I sit here for much longer.

I slip my shoes on as quickly as possible and reach for the front door. My hand is on the knob and turning it when from behind me comes a growl of, "Dammit, what did I say about going outside?"

A hand grabs my arm and spins me around, and I get a second's glance of Bixlow's frown before he scoops me up (he hasn't thrown me over his shoulder since finding out I was pregnant) and strides off.

I struggle in his arms, though a second later he's tossed me onto the couch of the living room and relieved me of my shoes. Once I've regained my bearings, I glare up at him. "It's only five minutes!" I tell him. "That's not going to do any harm!"

"Doesn't matter," he says back. His babies fly towards him, the book he'd been reading being supported on Poppo's head. He takes it and wags it at me. "The book says you're not to be strained or to do anything that might get ya sick or somethin'. See, right here, 'extra care must be taken during pregnancy to ensure the health of both mother and child'. The book has spoken. _Do not deny the book._"

I can't help but laugh at that, though I'm supposed to be at least annoyed with him. Which I am. I most definitely am.

"Bixlow, I'm pregnant, not made of glass. And I'm not even two months in. No harm will come from a five-minute walk in the rain."

"Don't care," he replies, still staring me down. I have no idea how he does that with his visor on. I can't even see his eyes, for God's sake! "You're staying in here till it lets up."

"But what if it continues tomorrow?" I whine. "I can't be cooped up in here for two or more days straight! I have to get out at _some_ point!"

He hesitates, and I know he's remembering all the previous days it's rained. I've always gone out, and he knows it's a ritual of mine. He also knows how I feel about being inside for too long. Maybe he can stand it, but I can't. I _have_ to get out, or I start getting claustrophobic. Again, maybe it's just my magic talking, but I've never been able to stay inside for very long. I crave being outdoors.

Just in case he's actually considering letting me go out, I stare up at him sadly, turning on the puppy eyes.

He lasts for all of about four seconds before sighing loudly. "Fine! Fine, but put on some actual pants and get a goddamn jacket. You're not going out there in fucking shorts and a T-shirt. And I'm going with you."

"_Umbrella!"_ Pappa shouts, and he glances at the doll thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that, too. Gotta find it. Do we even _have_ one of those...?"

I grin widely and throw my arms around him for a moment, but before he can respond, I'm already up again and heading to our bedroom to find long pants and a coat.

"It's only this once!" he shouts after me. "After this, you're staying _inside_ when it rains, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, sure!" I yell back, too happy to care that he'll be holding me to that.

Rain, rain, rain. Such a wonderful thing!

I grab Bixlow's cape on my way out, tossing it at him as I reclaim my shoes and put them back on.

The first thing I'm hit with when I open the door is the chill. It's extremely cold, but cold's never bothered me, especially not with this jacket on. I'm prepared for whatever the weather throws at me.

Stepping outside and off the porch is wonderful. I immediately feel all the tension leaking out of my body, and I just stand there in front of our porch for a moment, eyes closed and basking in the drops that hit my face.

And then suddenly, they stop. I open my eyes curiously to find a black umbrella being held over me by a very familiar hand. That hand is soon joined by the rest of the body, and Bixlow futilely wipes his visor before looking at me. "You promised, remember?"

I roll my eyes but grin and allow him to cover me with it. Either way, I am outside and in the rain, and I couldn't be happier.

Bixlow steps up to me and very casually slips his free hand into mine.

OK, correction: _now_ I couldn't be happier.

He's fine with public displays of affection, but hand-holding is kind of rare. It's not _manly_ to hold hands or something like that, at least according to my brother and Natsu. I don't know, but I'm always happy whenever he does it.

Looking up at him, his cheeks are a little red, which just makes my grin widen. Apparently he notices this, because he glances down at me and growls out a, "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

I giggle and tug him down the street. For his sake and for the sake of my promise, I'll keep this short, but I at least want to go all the way to the next block before turning around. Then I'll be sated, and fully prepared to go and sit inside for the rest of the day.

And Bixlow will go back to that book that was making him frown so hard.

I sigh at that thought. Not that I would ever consider this baby a mistake, but I'm beginning to get worried. I wish he would lighten up and just enjoy the fact that we're going to have a kid. Don't get me wrong; whenever someone mentions it to him at the guild, he lights up like a Christmas tree and will literally spend hours bragging about how awesome our baby will be once he or she is born. But at the end there's always that same expression of doubt, worry that clouds his face for a split second before he's got that infamous smile on and is back to business as usual.

And if he thinks no one's watching him? It's all frowns. He's worried, which I understand completely. He doesn't want our baby to grow up with the same stigma that he did, but what he's not getting is that it won't, even if it _does_ end up inheriting his eyes.

Does he honestly think that anyone around here will treat it badly if it inherits his ability? Because if that were the case, he, Evergreen, and Fried would have been out a _long_ time ago.

And not that I think Bixlow thinks we made a mistake either, but he's stressing too much over this. As I pointed out to myself earlier, isn't it usually the mother who freaks out over the pregnancy? When Evergreen was pregnant, she was always panicking about something or other, and Elfman was practically pulling his hair out from all the strain she was having by the time little Hana was born. Mira-nee and Fried, on the other hand, were very low-key during her pregnancy. There was one fight, which was about whether or not Fried should continue to take long-term missions during that time, but otherwise they were fine.

I become aware of the fact that Bixlow is staring at me, and I blink hard, coming back to reality. "Huh? What now?"

He shakes his head with a wry smile. "Nothing. Just that I don't think I've ever seen you think that hard. Did it hurt?"

I stick my tongue out at him, prompting him to laugh and show me how it's done in his usual fashion. And perhaps I'm a total freak, but for some reason I completely love it when he does that. The move is so completely _Bixlow_ that I can't help myself.

By now we've made the loop around the neighborhood and are nearing our house again. He's moving a little faster now, eager to get back inside and out of the rain. I smile as he lifts up his visor, revealing traces of rainwater running down his face from where they'd slipped in through the slits of the metal.

I really wish he'd leave it off more often, but he wears it for a reason, I know. So I don't complain. Too much, anyway, because I swear if he tries wearing it to bed again like he tried to in the beginning of our relationship, I will seriously destroy something.

"I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow," I say softly. He looks at me, his visor still lifted up. His eyes are questioning, but I'm also fairly sure he knows what I'm getting at. I punctuate my next statement with a smile. "You should come with me."

He grins back, showing me his tongue. "Yeah, sure. Just lemme give Fried a heads up so he doesn't think I forgot about him or anything."

Ah, that's right, the Raijinshuu have a mission tomorrow. I really hate to monopolize his time when he's got team things to do (especially missions), but I really do want him there with me. Not just because I'm still trying to help him get over his fear of what might happen to our baby, but also because I honestly just want him to be there. So I like spending time with my husband, sue me.

But I have to make sure it's alright. After all, now that I'm pregnant, I won't be able to do missions for at least the next ten months. I have roughly eight left till the baby comes, give or take a few weeks, and then another two or three off for recovery. I'll argue two, but knowing Bixlow, he'll argue for three. And the lack of missions will mean a lack of funds coming from my end.

We live pretty comfortably, but at the same time, this means our total income will get cut down by about half. And I've watched enough of our fellow guildmembers (including my own brother) struggling to get around this to know not to ignore it.

Well, maybe I can convince Mira-nee to let me work at the bar. I refuse to just sit around like a helpless princess while Bixlow goes and busts his ass on missions; and besides, I'll get bored. I need _something_ to do!

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "Isn't this mission important?"

He waves it off. "Yeah, but I can just catch up to them later. They'll understand."

I can't help but smile widely. "OK, good! It's at ten tomorrow morning, so don't you dare be late!"

He scoffs. "Me? Late? Please, I'm never late."

"Yeah, OK. Sure. So all those times you've had to rush to catch up to Fried and Evergreen were just in my head, right?"

"Well, you always did have a pretty big imagination," he says thoughtfully, laughing when I glare at him. He holds the door open for me, sputtering when I take my coat off and toss it in his face. But, he's still grinning when he tosses it back. "Relax, I'm kidding. I won't be late, OK?"

He better not be, seeing as how I'll be there to kick him out of bed myself if he doesn't wake up on time!

We're both quiet as I go to change back into shorts and to put my coat and his cape away again. When I come back into the kitchen, he is, as expected, once again immersed in that damn book. I sigh loudly and take it from him, shoving a different one at him. "Here, read this one. It's pretty interesting."

He looks at the cover and does a double take. "_Three Thousand Ways to Murder the Bastard Who Decided It Was a Good Idea to Have You Bear His Child_?" he asks, laughing. "Wait, is this book for real?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and find out." It's actually a joke book, but he doesn't have to know that just yet.

"Yeah, I think I'll be keeping this one," he says, putting it under his chair. "Don't want you to get any ideas, because knowing you..." He grins suddenly. "Or better yet, give it to the Cosplay Queen. I wanna see Natsu's face when he sees her with it."

We both share a laugh at the thought, but then my stomach chooses to remind me that it's now getting late and that our walk has effectively worked off all of that avocado from earlier. Bixlow grins at me teasingly when it growls, but I have other concerns.

Namely, what we're going to be eating tonight.

"Bixlow? I'm hungry. Can we make lasagna tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," he replies. No matter what we make, he'll eat pretty much anything. The only ones who have a stronger constitution than he does are the Dragon Slayers; by this point, I'm pretty sure he could survive off of a sack of flour and nothing else if it came down to it. Then he asks teasingly, "You want jelly beans with it or something?"

Actually, that doesn't sound too bad...

By the look on his face, he realizes this. "Oh dear God," he smacks his forehead, wiping water off his visor. "I didn't mean that literally!"

I smile beatifically. "Doesn't matter. That'll be one order of lasagna with a side of jelly beans, please!"

He grumbles, but two hours later, I've got a plate of lasagna in front of me with a small bowl filled with jelly beans to the side.

* * *

**AN: Ah, rain. I'm not very fond of it myself, but for some reason I've always imagined that Lisanna would absolutely love it. As for her cravings and whatnot, I'm basing a lot of this off of pregnancies I've seen in my own family. My older cousin, for instance, got cravings REALLY early on but generally wasn't all that moody unless something was keeping her from getting whatever food she was wanting at the time. My stepmom, on the other hand, was on an emotional roller coaster pretty much the entire time. According to the books I've been reading for this fic, it all depends on the woman involved.**

**Also, thank you for the lovely reviews, favorites, alerts, and views! You all are awesome!**


End file.
